Miyu and Kanata in Planet Otto
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: COMPLETE Miyu and Kanata were sucked in a dimensional chasm. Read to find out! It's been on hold for a while but don't worry. I'm not giving up on it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Miyu and Kanata in Planet Otto**

… Hahaha… this is my first fanfic... Hope you enjoy it... R&R!! 

… Their ages ranges from 13 or 14…

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! If it was, I shouldn't be writing fanfics!

♥ After Ruu and Wannya left for Planet Otto, Miki and Yuu Kouzuki, Miyu's parents, came to Japan to pick up Miyu but she refused because she said that she wanted to stay there and finish her studies first. Miki and Yuu agreed with her because they know that they shouldn't decide for themselves only. They left for America after that because they need to work. Houshou, Kanata's father, was going to study more about their religion (… and other religions too) in Cambodia. So, they were left in the house.

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful summer vacation. The wind's gust was quite warm. Miyu and Kanata were both alone in the house. It had been months since Ruu and Wannya left. They need to run the errands themselves since Wannya and Ruu have already left. "Oh how I wish Wannya was still here…" said the fourteen-year-old Miyu. She flipped her long blonde hair to her right shoulder and wiped her sweat with a handkerchief. She carried the basket with the dried clothes inside the house. She notices her housemate, Kanata Saionji watching TV.

"Oi Kanata! Are you done with your chores?" she asked.

"Hai.", he replied.

"Oh… ok. Can you cook our lunch?" Miyu said.

"Yeah… sure", but, his eyes are still fixed on the TV.

"Just make sure you do it…" she switches her tone to a reassuring one.

"Alright already…"

Miyu puts the basket down and sighs. "I'm glad that's the last of it!" she said with a big smile. She looked at Kanata as he cooked the food. She remembered how Kanata was when they first met. A cold-hearted yet handsome guy… Then Ruu and Wannya came… As time passed by, she knew Kanata little by little. He wasn't a cold-hearted guy… it was just his exterior. She discovered that he is a kind-hearted, caring person. She also discovered something that she didn't expect… feelings for him. She remembered their memorable days together and how many times he saved her and… She suddenly blushed.

"Earth to Miyu!" he said while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Wha—Wha!?" She exclaimed, still blushing.

"Why are you staring at me like that? And you're blushing…"

"Oh nothing… I just remembered something." She said trying to stop blushing. He raised his eyebrow. 'What's up with her?' he asked himself.

"I wonder what Ruu is doing right now?" she wondered all of a sudden.

"I don't know but I hope he's fine…" Kanata said.

"I miss them already…"

"Me too…"

"Sigh… I wish I could see them again", Miyu said.

"Me too…"

"Me three!" said a cute voice. Miyu and Kanata were startled by the little girl's appearance.

"What are you doing here Momoka?" they chorused.

"Nothing. Is there something wrong?"

"No… Nothing… just don't enter like that… you startled me" Miyu said.

"Are you having your moment?" asked the mature-thinking little girl.

"Moment?" they puzzled.

"I'm going because I think I disturbed you love birds…" she said and walked away.

"No! You've got it all wrong… and besides we're not doing anything stupid" Kanata reacted with a blush… and Miyu, still bothered by the "moment" thing.

"So can I stay here for awhile? I'm bored in my house… It's just so sad that my darling Ruu isn't here anymore" Momoka said with a frustrated voice, "I miss him already"

"Say Momoka… do you want to have lunch with us?" Kanata offered.

"Sure…" she said.

They all went to the dining room and Kanata served the food. "For today we have pumpkin soup!" he exclaimed with a big smile curved on his lips. "Can't you cook another dish besides pumpkin? Every time you cook, it's always pumpkin... Pumpkin... Pumpkin!" Miyu complained.

"Well, pumpkin every time I cook sounds better than your burnt food" he said, mocking her cooking.

"If you just teach me how to cook decent food, you don't need to eat a food fiasco!" she raged.

They continued arguing, forgetting that Momoka is there.

Momoka watches them. She was enjoying it so she commented, "You two look like a married couple. I have observed that since you fight almost everyday I come here"

They furiously blushed and looked away from each other. "Don't say such stupid things…" Kanata said. "Why would you think that way anyway?" Miyu added.

"Well, it looks like it"

"Well, let's just eat" Kanata said, "and don't eat Miyu. I think you don't like pumpkin."

"Fine!", then Miyu's stomach protested loudly. Kanata and Momoka could hear it. "Okay… I'll just eat. It can't be helped" she said, embarrassed of how her stomach acted.

**After their lunch and washing the dishes,**

"I better get going now…" Momoka said, riding her tricycle.

Then, she left. They were both quiet.

"Anou… Kanata… I'll just take a bath" Miyu informed.

"Yeah… whatever"

**In the bathroom,**

Miyu relaxed in the tub filled with warm water. She thought of many things… She wished that Aya and Nanami were there so they could go on shopping. Unfortunately, Aya was busy writing her script. Nanami is in Sapporo to visit her grandfather's grave. She wanted to see Ruu and Wannya but they returned to Planet Otto. She's here stuck with Kanata.

After taking a bath, Miyu went to her room. She laid down the floor thinking about Ruu and Wannya… Then, Kanata's image pops out. "Baka! Don't intrude my world…" she said to herself. Then, she continued thinking about Ruu…

Kanata was reading his manga in the living room. From time to time he stops because an image pops out of his mind… Miyu. 'Darn! Can't you just pop out someone else's head' he told his mind. But it persisted. Memories flashed back. Good-ol'-times… good-ol'-times… Ever since Miyu came in his life, it was spiced up with everyday arguments, noise, whining, complains. It was like music since he got used to it. Without it, life is incomplete. 'What the heck am I thinking?' he asked himself. Then, he continued reading his manga.

"Ahhhh! KANATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was a scream from Miyu's room. Kanata hurriedly ran to her room. He slid the door open and revealed a dimensional chasm trying to suck everything it could. It was strong. She was holding onto the closet door. "Hold on Miyu!" Kanata exclaimed but Miyu was sucked into the hole. Kanata was also forced to enter the chasm.

---------------------------------

What dimension have they gone to? What will happen to them? Just watch out on the next chapter….

Was it good? Huh? Reviews please! I need you to help me with this so it can improve…

Ugh… anyway… thanks for reading…. Lovelots! Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyu and Kanata in Planet Otto**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa Daa Daa. If I did, I shouldn't be writing fanfics…

Hey ya'll! Sorry if I rushed the ending of the previous chapter coz I need to study for my exams… I was bored of reading the book and lots of things popped out of my mind…: well thanks for the review…

**From the previous chapter…**

"_Ahhhh! KANATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_It was a scream from Miyu's room. Kanata hurriedly ran to her room. He slid the door open and revealed a dimensional chasm trying to suck everything it could. It was strong. He saw her, holding onto the closet door. "Hold on Miyu!" Kanata exclaimed but Miyu was sucked into the hole. Kanata was also forced to enter the chasm. _

**Chapter 2**

"_Hold on Miyu!"_

_Kanata…_

"_Miyu!"_

…

"Oi! Miyu…!"

The blond girl finally opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kanata's face. It looks like he's panicking. "Finally! You woke up…" Kanata said kind of relieved.

"Where the heck are we?" Miyu asked when she has finally got her senses back. She looked at her surroundings. They were in a lush green forest.

"I don't know either… I think we are not in Heiomachi anymore" Kanata answered.

Miyu finally remembers it all…

_**Flashback…**_

'_I miss Ruu-kun so much… Those fancy memories… I'm happy I met a peculiar being that's not from Earth. Those times when we tried to hide Ruu and Wannya's identities were a cause of panic but I sure miss it…' she reminisced_

_Then, she sensed that there was something behind her. She turned and saw a dimensional chasm appear. It was really strong. Her futon was sucked into and other things followed. "Oh my!" she exclaimed as it wanted to suck the rest of the things in her room and… her. So she shrieked, __"Ahhhh! KANATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_Kanata rushes to her room and tries to rescue her. Unfortunately, the two of them got sucked in._

_**End of flashback…**_

"Oi! Miyu!" Kanata calls her attention again. "Now is not the right time to fantasize… I think we should get out of this forest first"

"Okay…" she said and stood up but failed to. She sprained her ankles. Kanata came to her aid and offered his back. "Come on. I'm gonna give you a piggy back… you're ankles look swollen" he offered.

"No thanks… I'm okay. I can walk on my own." Miyu said because she was embarrassed and stubborn. She tried to stand up but she ended in Kanata's arms.

"Why are you so stubborn? You can see and feel that your ankles are injured yet you keep on telling me you're okay. It's obvious that you're not! You might get more injured." Kanata scolded her. He carried her in his arms as if they were newlyweds. Miyu blushed but tried to hide it.

_**Miyu's POV**_

_Why am I blushing? Perhaps, it's because Kanata's worrying about me… Oh! Quit the thought Miyu. He'll never do that… Worry about me? That's not in his dictionary… Demo… Demo… Ugh! Watashi no baka! Why am I thinking about this nonsense…?_

_**-End of POV-**_

While he was carrying her, Miyu looked at Kanata observantly. Kanata checks on her from time to time and he observed that she was staring at him for sometime. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' he thought. He looked away and blushed. She noticed Kanata's cheeks turn slightly red. Now, her mind got back into her body and realized that she has been staring at him for quite sometime. She looked away with a blush.

"Anou…Miyu…" he started.

Miyu looked at him_. 'Darn! What am I gonna blurt out?'_ he thought.

Then, he sees a nearby cottage. "Look!" he said "We can ask if we could stay there for a while"

"Yeah! Come on hurry up!" she said excitedly.

"Sorry but I'm not a horse… you're heavy, you know…" Kanata sarcastically said.

"Yeah sure… whatever… Did you just say I'm heavy!?" Miyu exclaimed.

"Yeah… You're heavy!" he teased.

Then, they exchanged words of discouragement until an old woman's voice came out of nowhere. "Are you lost?" the woman asked.

"Uhm… actually we don't know where we are…" Miyu said politely.

"Oh… Don't worry… you're still in Planet Otto." The old lady said with a smile.

"NANI!? WE'RE IN PLANET OTTO!?" they chorused.

"Why? Is something the matter?" the clueless lady asked.

"Of course… We are from Planet Earth. How can we get back there?" Kanata said, trying to control himself. "Well I think I can't help you about that…" the lady said, "But you newlyweds can stay at my house for awhile"

"… N-Newlyweds!?" they chorused.

"Aren't you married?" the lady asked.

"I don't even want him!" Miyu said.

"Same here" Kanata said.

"We're just middle school students" they said in unison.

The two of them blushed and the woman asked, "Well then, why are you carrying her young man?"

"Because her ankles are swollen…" he answered

The old woman looked at it and said, "Oh… you really need to go to my house. I have the right cure for that…"

They went to the old lady's house. Kanata was still carrying her. The old lady's house was medium-sized but elegant. She has plants growing in her own garden. Beautiful flowers filled the place. "Wow! This place is wonderful!" Miyu exclaimed in amazement. "Thank you…" the lady said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Keikyoku. And you are?"

"I am Miyu"

"I am Kanata"

"Well then, Kanata you can lay Miyu there" she said pointing at the classy sofa. He did what the old lady instructed. Keikyoku went to the restroom where the first-aid kit was. There was silence while the old lady had gone. Then, Keikyoku returned. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I need to go to the store to buy the ointment. Will you be okay if I leave you for awhile?" she asked. "Uh… okay" Kanata said.

Silence filled the place. There are a lot of things going on their heads. Finally, Miyu broke the deafening quietness, "Anou… Kanata… Come to think of it, we are in planet Otto. Don't you think Ruu is somewhere out there?" Kanata nodded. "I was thinking of the same thing too"

Silence.

"Sigh… I really want to see Ruu, his parents and Wannya. After that, I want to go back to Earth", she said.

"Yeah… maybe they'll suspect something while we're gone", he added. "Especially Hanakomachi"

As he mentioned Hanakomachi, chills came down to his spine. He imagines if Chris will find out that they were together, the whole world will be destroyed. Miyu laughed at him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"You look stupid!" she said, "What's with the face?"

"Nothing", he said, traces of embarrassment obvious on his face.

"I don't believe you…"

"Then don't" he said kind of pissed off.

"Fine! I was just wondering if you've got any problems…"

"I don't have any…"

She looked at him, studying his face. "Now what?" he asked, his face turned crimson. "It looks like you have a fever… you're turning red…" she said. But WRONG! He was blushing madly.

She checked his temperature. "Well, you're okay… You don't have any fever" she announced.

Then, the old lady came back from the shop. "Sorry it took a long time" she apologized. "It's okay" Miyu said, flashing a smile. The woman quickly removed the ointment cap and squeezed the content. She rubbed it on the infected area. "Thank you Keikyoku-san. It doesn't hurt that much now" she thanked her. "Try to walk now…" the lady instructed. Miyu stood up without anyone's help and to her surprise, she stood up.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Miyu said. She was amazed how wonderfully advanced the science and technology of planet Otto is.

"But we still have a problem… how are we going to get back to Earth?" Kanata said cutting off Miyu's amazement. "Oh yeah…" Miyu sighed, "I want to go back home. Maybe mom or dad is going to worry about me"

"I promised Santa that I will go to the convention tomorrow…" he said.

Keikyoku was observing the two of them. "You know… you look very familiar. You look like Ruu's parents"

"Ruu?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes… Ruu. The baby that was sucked by the dimensional chasm to planet Earth…" she described.

"Where is Ruu?" Miyu asked.

"He's in his house in the next city." The old woman said, "Why do you ask? Are you the ones who took care of Ruu on Earth?"

They both nodded. "Honto!? Impossible… I'm meeting the most famous earthlings in the whole world!" the woman exclaimed. "Shhh… Don't tell anyone else. We don't want to be the talk of the town" Kanata said, hushing the woman. Keikyoku nodded quietly.

"Do you want to see Ruu?" asked Keikyoku.

"Of course! We would love to." Miyu immediately answered.

"You can come with me tomorrow. I'm going there to check on my inn" informed the lady.

"Okay… at last, my wish is coming true…" Miyu mumbled.

Then, Kanata's stomach protested. He was embarrassed because the old woman and Miyu heard it. "We need to cook our lunch. It looks like you deserve my specialty. After all, you are special guests that come once in a lifetime" Keikyoku said with a smile. The old woman cooked lunch while Miyu looked at the picture albums in the cabinet.

She browsed the pictures and then a picture had fallen down. "What is this?" the curious girl asked herself as she picked it up. She turned it and saw a picture of a teenage girl with shoulder length blond hair and purple eyes. With her is a handsome young man with jet black hair and crimson eyes. She wonders who they may be.

"Miyu! Kanata! Lunch is served!" Keikyoku announced.

"Itadakimasu!" they all say and dig in. Miyu looks at the delicious food. She eats them and feels very happy. "Wow! You cook good food Keikyoku-san" Miyu said. "Thank you…" the old lady said, smiling at her. Suddenly, Miyu remembers the picture she saw awhile ago. After they ate, Miyu asked her, "May I ask who these are" and then, she shows her the picture. The woman gasped, "Oh my! Where did you find this?"

"It fell down from the picture album" she said.

"Oh my! I've been looking for this for five years. It is very memorable to me" she said to Miyu.

"Why?"

"This is the picture of me and my husband. When my husband passed away two years ago, the picture disappeared as well. I searched for it and I am really stupid because I didn't even look at the picture album that you have just seen." Keikyoku said.

"When was this taken?" the curious girl asked.

"About 30 years ago…" the woman answered.

'Whoa… that really is old but it isn't in black and white' Miyu thought, 'Oh yeah… it is planet Otto so that isn't unusual here.'

"You're really beautiful and your husband is handsome too" Miyu commented.

Keikyoku looks at the picture and she was thinking deeply. Then, the woman asked, "Do you want to look around the town?"

"Sure! I want to see how the town in Planet Otto looks like" Miyu replied.

"So… Let's go!" the woman said excitedly.

She dragged Kanata and Miyu out of the house. She toured them around and then they ended their tour at the cliff. The cliff overlooks the vast seas. It was really beautiful. "This is really beautiful!" Miyu exclaimed.

"You know… this is the place where I first met my husband?" the woman said.

"Really?"

"Yes. This is also the place where he proposed his love to me… and… the last place I saw him alive", the woman said with a sad smile.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Miyu apologetically said. "No. It's okay. You didn't make me say that" the old woman said,

"Let's go home after we watch the Hidai to set"

"Hidai?"

"It's like the 'sun' in your place"

They watched the 'Hidai' to set. It was really beautiful. .. Like the sun indeed.

"Come now… let's eat dinner at my favorite restaurant." The old woman said. She led the way. While they were walking, they were thinking of home.

**Meanwhile, on Earth… **

Ring, ring, ring!

The telephone is ringing… and then stopped.

"Miyu and Kanata won't answer the phone" Miki said to her husband.

"Sigh… maybe they're out with their friends" Yuu concluded.

"Yeah… Our little Miyu is really growing up. I wish we had seen her grow up from a toddler to a teenager but our work hinders it" Miki said sadly. "Well honey… it is okay because even though we aren't there, she is a well-rounded person" Yuu said. "But I hope she doesn't give Kanata any headaches" Miki said jokingly. "Of course she won't" he said with a big reassuring smile.

'_I hope she's alright…'_ her parents thought. Then, they went to sleep.

**Back to Planet Otto…**

"Itadakimasu!"

They ate their dinner in a fancy restaurant. "Arigato gozaimasu for the food and for entertaining us." Kanata said. "It's okay! I haven't treated someone for years…" "Why?" Miyu asked. Then, Keikyoku narrated, "I have a son named Miko. He is about your age now and he looks like Kanata but he has jet black hair and purple eyes. He was living with us until he decided to study in the city. In that city, we established a hotel. He sometimes mans the hotel when I am away. When he was still with us, I can still remember that he always orders the one Kanata is eating right now. It is his favorite dish"

Then, Keikyoku smiles. "This one?" Kanata asks. "Yes. It's his favorite." Keikyoku reassured.

"He has a good sense of taste" says Kanata, "This tastes like pumpkin"

"Your head is always filled with pumpkin" Miyu commented.

"Of course… they are my favorite"

"Well… I can't do anything with you and pumpkins…" Miyu sighed.

"You too, Miyu, reminded me of his childhood friend." Keikyoku added. "Honto?" Miyu uttered, _'Everything seems to remind you of something…'_ she then thought.

"She's also beautiful like you… The only thing is her eyes are grayish. Your behavior is also similar" the woman said.

After they have eaten, they quickly went home. Miyu took a bath first while Kanata was browsing the books they have around the house. Keikyoku was preparing the things she needs for the next day. Then, Miyu came out of the bathroom. She asked the old woman, "Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in either of the rooms" Keikyoku replied. Miyu thanked the woman with a big warm smile and went to the guest room.

She jumped into the bed as soon as she closed the door. She looked at the ceiling and thought about the things she just went through… the chasm, the fact that's she's in Planet Otto… and the thought of having special feelings for Kanata…

'_Miyu! What the heck are you thinking?! Kanata?? Hn… It's impossible… Give up_' the voice in her head shouted.

She stopped thinking when she saw a weird-looking toy by her side. "Kawaii! It's a cute little chick." She played with it until someone opened the door. "Kanata!" she gasped as he saw the brown-haired boy open the door and hid the toy at her back. He raised his eyebrow and said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" she said with a forced smile plastered on her face and she waves her hands which mean that she's denying it. He just rolled his eyes and told himself, '_She's acting bizarre now_.'

"Well then, whatever your business is, I'm going to sleep now. Good night" he said.

"Good night" Miyu said. Kanata shut the door quietly. '_This sure is a tiring yet wonderful day!'_ she thought and drifted to sleep.

Did you like it? I was very busy lately so it took me a long time to finish this chapter. Reviews please! I hope you liked it. Thanks very much…. Especially to puresnowangel because she gave me inspiration to write… hehe

… And to abelXesther4ever for the review…

And this is a bit longer than my first chapter… and watch out for the third chapter… tnx.. tc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyu and Kanata in Planet Otto**

-- Hi guys! Sorry the story was deleted because my brother was really mad at me and my acct in was active for 3 days so he deleted it.

… Anyway… this is the third chappie… hope u like it!

.. Really sorry… 

..Gomenasai!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! FYI: Why would I write this fanfic if I own it? If I really owned it, I should have published it and so I will have money.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The sunlight peeped through the window and directed to Miyu's flawless face. She slowly opened her eyes. She remembered what had happened yesterday. She remembered she was in an alien land. She got up and stretched her body. Then, she opened the window and greeted the new morning. It was peculiar for her to see flowers greeting back at her. '…But it sure is wonderful' she thought. She closed it with a big smile on her face.

She went to the dining room and saw Keikyoku and Kanata eating. "Eat now, Miyu. We still have to travel to the next city" Keikyoku said. She sat down and ate with them. There was silence until Miyu asked, "Is the next city far from here?"

"No, not really… we need to travel at least a couple of hours or so" the woman said, sipping her freshly brewed coffee.

"When I looked out of the window, the most of the flowers greeted me but the others didn't. Why is that so?" the curious girl asked. After sipping the coffee, Keikyoku explained, "In Planet Otto, there are two kinds of flowers, the Living and the Still. The Living flowers are alive and they have feelings. They have different personalities too. The Still flowers are living yet they are motionless. They don't have feelings unlike the Living flowers."

When they were done, Keikyoku noted, "You should pack some things. You can use the clothes inside the closet in your rooms" "Okay" they said and went to their respective rooms.

Kanata looked for clothes that fit him. He found out that Keikyoku's son and he have the same taste in clothing. He stuffed the clothes in a blue backpack and spared a pair of pants and shirt so he could change his clothes after he takes a bath. When he was done, he took the bag but something fell on the floor. He picked it up. It was a journal. Out of curiosity, he flipped the pages and the last page caught his eye. It states:

_I didn't realize that a childhood friend—whom I didn't know until mother told me – would be living with us because her parents need to go to another planet for studying. I didn't remember her and so did she. As the days passed by, we turn out to be the worst of enemies yet the best of friends._

'This sounds familiar…' Kanata thought. Then, he continued reading.

_Now she's going to leave us. I should be happy for her because she will finally be back with her family but I feel otherwise. Why? I don't know if I'm still sane that I'm feeling this way. My friends always tease us and our initial reaction is to blush. But when I'm alone with her, my heart races with the wind. I love her. I think I do. All I need to do is move on with life and keep this as a memory. We can't be together forever. We need to lead our own lives. Some things just have to end. I wish I told her what I feel. I wish that I could turn time and tell her that I love her. If I have another chance, I would tell her and apologize for what I have done to her. If we are meant for each other, we will meet again and know what our hearts keep inside._

'What if our fate is similar to theirs?' Kanata thought. He closed the journal and put it in the bag. He went to the bathroom after fixing the other things. 'What would my life become after she will leave me? Will I be alone? Of course I will… Oyaji is in Cambodia. The temple will be silent. No more noise. No arguments. No complaints. No teasing. No sarcasms. No… fun' he perplexed. But soon, he added, 'I know someday she'll leave… but before she leaves, I want to tell her what I really feel. I don't want to be like him'

Meanwhile, Miyu had a hard time choosing the clothes she should wear. "Kawaii! These must be expensive" she exclaimed as she put the necessary things in a pink backpack. [A/N: speaking of necessary things, she also brought unnecessary things like the chick toy and an elephant-like stuffed toy which annoyingly looks sarcastic and others… Boy, Miyu has a weird taste about this stuff

She saw something stuffed in a 'secret pocket' of the bag. "What's this?" she asked herself and tried to get the stuffed thing. When she got it out, it was a picture of a teenage girl and boy. The boy has jet black hair, fair skin and purple eyes. He looked like Kanata. The girl has indigo shoulder-length hair. She has grayish eyes and a fair complexion. She looked like Miyu. 'Wow! A coincidence perhaps?' she thought, 'but they're both cute'

She put the picture back and grabbed the necessary things and headed to the bathroom.

Kanata and Miyu both marched to the bathroom. They went toward and backward the entrance at the same time. They were like a mirror image. Both of them were slowly losing their patience so Miyu said, trying to control her anger, "I suppose that you know 'Ladies first' policy for gentlemen?"

"But I also suppose you know the 'First come, first serve rule'. I came first" he contrasted with her answer nonchalantly. They fought until they realized that Keikyoku had entered the bathroom. "You should stop quarreling. You're just wasting your time. You're like Miko and Kara. They usually fight every morning because of the shower and it's their daily routine" the woman said from inside.

"Now look! If you just let me in awhile ago, I should have been finished after a few minutes and then you may take your turn." Miyu reprimanded her housemate. "Yeah… whatever…" Kanata said informally.

'This reminded me of the days when Ruu and Wannya were in the temple' she said to herself, remembering those days. Then, she got back her senses and saw that Kanata is gone. She just heard the bathroom door close behind her.

"Ugh! Kanata! I thought you would let me it first!" she squealed and banged her fists on the door.

"I did not…" he said nonchalantly as he opened the door and stuck his tongue out. Then he shut the door.

"If I were you, you should be more alert and fast" he added. Miyu waited with an irritated look.

It took him quite a long time to take his bath. He sure is teasing Miyu. "Grr…Baka Kanata!" she muttered under her breath. Kanata came out. She was surprised when he tapped her shoulder because she was too busy cursing him. "Hey stop dreaming… the bath is free now" he said while drying his hair. As he dried his hair, she looked at him and thought, 'For the past few months I have been living with him, why is it only now that I notice he's really cute'

She stared at him causing him to blush slightly. "Oi! Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked a little bit irritated. Miyu snapped out of her thoughts and clumsily entered the bathroom. She slipped and fell on her butt. She rubbed her sore behind. Kanata sweatdropped.

'What is happening to you Miyu!?' she thought as she closed the door. She set her thoughts aside and took a quick shower. After that, she put on the clothes. She dried her hair and brushed it afterwards. She looked at the mirror. 'I didn't know that it is like perfect for me… it really fits me' she thought. She tied her hair in pigtails and put on a ribbon on each. She went out and saw Keikyoku preparing her things. She glanced at her and then smiled. "You look like Kara… a lot like Kara…" she said. She told her to help Kanata put their things in the UFO.

When Kanata saw her, he was stunned by her beauty but her clumsiness interrupted. After putting the stuff, Keikyoku announced, "We will first go to the inn so you could meet my Miko and then we'll go to Ruu's place"

"Sure… I want to meet him" Miyu said with excitement.

They traveled for several minutes until there was something wrong happening… the UFO seems to be broken. "The UFO's system is failing… What happened?" Keikyoku puzzled. Then, they tried to escape using emergency capsules. Keikyoku went first to demonstrate and she got out. Miyu went inside the second capsule and Kanata went to the third. Miyu was scared but she thought that it's better than being stuck in the UFO and maybe die. She closed her eyes and tried to relax until she lost consciousness.

Kanata woke up and saw that he was in the capsule. He went out and searched for his companions. He saw Keikyoku by a large tree. She had no injuries. He couldn't find Miyu. They both searched for her but they only saw an empty capsule.

"Where could she be?"

Meanwhile…

"Where am I?" Miyu mumbled as she opened her eyes. She saw she was in a beautifully decorated room. She feels like a princess in a dream.

"Where am I?"

--------------------------------

Well, did you like it? R&R :)

Arigato gozaimasu!

Reviews help the writers improve on their work! Hehe :

Sorry for the late update… our internet connection was having some problems…


	4. Chapter 4

**Miyu and Kanata in Planet Otto**

-- At last! I'm going to continue this story… a lot of things was bothering me so I couldn't write the continuation… anyways…. Hope you like it... R&R…

-- I think it has been a little OOC…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Daa Daa Daa…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Flashback

"_Where am I?" Miyu mumbled as she opened her eyes. She saw she was in a beautifully decorated room. She feels like a princess in a dream._

"_Where am I?"_

-End-

"You're in the inn… couldn't you remember?" a voice said.

Miyu got scared because she thought it might be some bad guy or a monster. This is the effect of watching too many movies… tsk...tsk…

But when this person shows his face, he doesn't look like a bad guy or a monster. In fact, he's cute and he looks athletic. "Aren't you Kara?" he asked. Miyu shook her head in disapproval. "I am Miyu…" she said. "I swear… it's you Kara… you just dyed your hair blond" he defended.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I am Miko… the owner of this inn" he said in reply.

Miyu gasped. "So… you're Keikyoku-san's son… the one in the picture" she said.

"So… I think you're really not Kara. But… how did you know my mother?" he asked. Miyu told the story and after telling him about it, he asked if his mother was fine. Miyu nodded. "She was going to head to this inn because she wants to see you. She misses you very much. She always compares you and Kara with Kanata and me," Miyu said "The problem is… I don't know where they are. Maybe they're worrying about me… and I want to see Ruu very much with them of course."

Tears began to form on her eyes. Miko stood up and extended his arm towards her (as if trying to give her a hand). "Let's find them… I want to meet my mother once more because I miss her and Ruu and this Kanata-person is really important to you, aren't they?" he said.

"H-how did you know?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"Let's say… I can sense your feelings… I had the same feelings with Kara. I want to see her again. I think mom told you the story…" he said quite shyly. Miyu giggled because his face was cute when he's embarrassed, just like Kanata.

"Okay! Let's find them…" Miyu said and held his hand. She stood up from the bed and readied herself.

"So… where shall we start?" she asked.



Tick-tock-tick-tock… GONG!

"I don't know" Miko answered nonchalantly.

Miyu gave out a dark depressed aura and exclaimed, "You're impossible!"

"Okay… let's start looking for them in the woods behind this inn" he said because he was afraid that he'll be influenced by her negative vibes.

Miyu gave a nod and so they began searching. Meanwhile, on Kanata's side of the story, they're still trying to find their lost companion. "Where the heck have you been Miyu?" Kanata muttered under his breath.

He nearly fell of the cliff because he was worrying too much. If it weren't for someone who held his hand, he would have fallen on that rocky landscape. The person helped him get back. This person had indigo-colored hair tied in a ponytail and grayish eyes. She has a body of an athlete, fair and flawless skin… in short, she's beautiful.

He thanked her for saving him. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him observantly. When she noticed it herself, she apologized for her action. "You look like the person I was looking for…" she said with a smile.

"Who are you looking for anyway?" he asked.

"A dear friend…" she said in an emotional way, "he may not remember me anymore because I have changed so much."

There was silence. He looked at her once more. "What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" he asked.

"Oh… that…" she said, "I don't know…"

'_What kind of person is she? Pretty much like Miyu. ' _he said to himself.

"Oh well… if I was not here you would be dead by now, ne?" she said. Kanata just nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for my companion. She's lost…" he answered.

"What is your name, by the way?" she asked.

"Kanata" he replied.

"I'm Kara…" she introduced. Suddenly, Kanata remembered the person in the picture that Miyu saw. '_Isn't she…'_

Suddenly, Keikyoku appeared out of nowhere and Kanata's thoughts were interrupted. She was surprised to see the woman who rescued Kanata. When Kara turned to the direction where Keikyoku was, she went to her and hugged her. "Kei-obasan! I missed you so much!" she uttered. "Kara? Is that you? You've grown up very well." Keikyoku said. The usual drama… talking about the past, yada yada… then, Kanata interrupts, "Anou… sorry to break your talk but we need to find Miyu."

"Boy, you're really worried about that girl, aren't you?" Keikyoku said in a rather teasing voice. Kanata, with embarrassment traced on his face, said, "Of course… I'm responsible to what might happen to that girl… Not that I 

like her or anything…" His voice faded in the last phrases of the sentence. The two ladies looked at him, then, looked at each other. "He likes that girl, doesn't he?" Kara asked in a whispering voice. "Looks like it…" Keikyoku answered in the same fashion and they continued talking like that. _'Tsk… why are they whispering when there is nothing to whisper about?' _he asked himself. "Okay… I'll help too," Kara offered.

They searched for her in the lush green forest. Meanwhile, Miyu and Miko stayed together and searched. "Why won't we just split up?" Miko asked the blonde teenager. "I don't know this place so you need to be with me so I won't get lost…" she replied. Miyu was thinking deep, _'What if I never get to see Ruu… or even Kanata… no the worst part is what if we cannot go back to Earth anymore?' _She tried to imagine what her life would be in Planet Otto.

Because she was lost in her own imagination, she forgot to look where she's heading. "Wait a minute! Miyu--"

Too late, she fell from a slope and accidentally landed on someone. Miyu noticed that she was lying on top of someone so she changed her position. To her surprise, she saw one of the people she is looking for -- Kanata. He tried to rise. He removed the dust from his pants and helped Miyu stand up. As Kanata helped her stand up, she tried to rise and when she regained her posture, she involuntarily hugged the boy. Kanata felt embarrassed. "Thank God you're still alive! I thought…" Miyu exclaimed but her speech was cut when she noticed her action. She unlocks her arms from his body and apologized for her actions. He noticed she has light abrasions caused by her slide and realized that he has a bump on his head. "Are you OK?" he asked. Miyu just nodded. They were quiet. "You know…" Kanata started, "I was worried about you." Miyu's cheeks flushed. Those words were rare in Kanata's dictionary. "I thought I would never see you again…" Miyu added, still a little embarrassed. "And I just wonder what if we're stuck here forever?"

"Maybe you would end up marrying an alien like Wannya…" he answered, half laughing. She was about to get mad but she just suppressed her anger. Then came Miko and asked the teenagers "Are you two alright?" They answered with an approving nod.

Then Keikyoku and Kara arrived in the scene. As Kara saw the man, she realized it was her friend/enemy back when she was about Miyu and Kanata's age. "Are you… Miko?" she asked.

"Kara?"

"Miko!"

"Miko…" Keikyoku uttered.

"Mom…"

The three of them hugged each other. "Wow… a reunion… Isn't it nice?" Miyu said as she watched the threesome. "Yeah…" Kanata said, "I wish that we could also see Ruu."

"I think we better get out of the forest before it gets dark." Miko said.

Miko lead the way. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the inn.

"You can stay here for the night… I won't charge you for anything…" Miko said with a smile on his face.

"Free, you say…Isn't it wonderful to be alive?" Kara joyfully uttered.



"Uh… son, why are you not charging us?" Keikyoku asked in suspicion. "Uh…well… I just want to make Kara happy… and of course, you're my mom and you brought earthlings here…" he answered.

Good thing for Miko, Kara interrupted. "Kei-obasan, you don't need to ask. Let's just thank him for the free accommodation."

Kanata and Miyu just stood there, looking at the crazy trio.

"Alright… we're going to treat you a full course dinner!" Miko announced. They went to the restaurant beside the inn. They ate and after that they strolled the lakeside. Keikyoku excused herself because she is feeling a little unwell. Miyu also excused herself and dragged Kanata with her. They immediately hid behind a large rock. Kara and Miko shared a look.

"What the hell got on your mind?" Kanata scowled as they hid.

She hushed him and said in a whisper, "Can't you see? Are you stupid? Keikyoku-san wanted them left alone so they can talk… You know their feelings for each other, right?"

Kanata took a deep breath and exhaled. "I get it… but why do we need to hide behind this rock?" he asked.

"Shhh! Lower your voice… they might notice we're spying." Miyu said in a low volume.

Kanata just nodded. "Fine. Have it your way but don't involve me in this business again, okay?" he said, keeping his voice down. But Miyu paid attention to the targets…

Back to Miko and Kara…

"Uh… Kara…" Miko said.

Kara looked at Miko's direction. "Hn?"

"Uhm…anou… I… do you remember the thing I said to you before you left?" Miko asked shyly.

"Yeah… you said 'jackass'…" Kara said with a plain look.

"No not that idiot…"

"Ah… that we'll meet again because you're gonna tell me something, right?"

"Yeah… and about that…"

"You're gonna tell me right now?"

He nodded. He cleared his throat and said, "It's really complex… and…"

"C'mon… Get to the main point… I still have loads of stuff to tell you" she said.

She was shocked when she felt his lips touch hers. She was unable to respond. When he ended the kiss, Kara was paralyzed. "That kiss contained the mountain of words I was about to say to you…" he explained with embarrassment. Kara stood still, a tear trickled. "I'm sorry if…" his apology was cut by her sudden speech.



"I was a fool that I didn't tell you what I felt before… I still feel the same way though. But I think now, my feelings burn more than it was before. I feel sorry for myself, not being able to tell this to you and keeping it to myself. I love you… since I first met you… Although I thought you were a pervert at first."

Miko's anger began to spark but Kara laughed at him… and it ended with both of them laughing.

While Miyu watched the two, Kara's last phrase struck her. "Ne, Kanata, isn't this familiar?"

"Yeah… if my oyaji told me in the first place…"

Miyu looked at him. _'Sigh… can't he even read hints? For an intelligent guy, he's quite stupid. But I can't say it to him directly…'_ When she realized what she was thinking, she was blushing intensely. "Now what is up with you?" Kanata asked, quite annoyed. "Oh nothing… don't mind me," she said, laughing forcibly, trying to ease herself. "Geez…" he uttered.

She heaved a sigh and watched the two again, but the two is nowhere to be seen. Kanata tried to look for them without exposing himself. "Where'd they go?" he whispered.

"Looking for us?" Kara asked from behind their backs.

The two nervously stayed in their positions. Miyu and Kanata were sweating. _'Oh no… they found us' _Miyu thought. _'I'm never gonna listen to Miyu when it comes to this kind of things.' _Kanata thought as he slowly faced the pair. They both showed a nervous smile. _'What's worst is…their aliens. No… I mean we're aliens. Ugh! Who cares… To make things clearer, they're different from us. We're not from the same planet.'_ Miyu said to herself. Kara and Miko had serious looks on their faces. The teens stared at the adults' faces. In the end, they all laughed.

"Hahaha! I didn't expect you would do this. Especially you Kanata…"Kara said.

"I'm just forced, y'know" Kanata opposed stubbornly.

"C'mon. I know you also wanted to know what would happen." Miyu teased her housemate.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.

They went back to the inn and went to their respective rooms. They all slept as soon as they lay down on their beds—except Miyu.

* * *

Why do you think Miyu can't sleep? Come to think of it, even I don't know why. I know I'm the writer but I can't think why she can't sleep.

Ah… I've updated at last… :) I really can't think clearly. Oh well… watch out for the next chapter.

For the people who liked this story, thank you. And for those who don't, okay… I know why you don't like it. :)

Reviews are welcome… always welcome. Say what you want… as long as it's related to the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyu and Kanata in Planet Otto**

It's been a _**long time**_, ne? I think this story really sucks and I'm feeling a little down. Anyway, thanks very much for reading my story. I really appreciate you guys. You know who you are.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Miyu was lying on the soft bed. She hoped that they would return as soon as possible. She missed her parents. She was thinking of calling them but she forgot that there was no way she could. She was in Planet Otto and she wanted to go back. She was worried about what was happening back there. Her parents might be searching for them since no one is answering. Her heart began to thump. She is beginning to feel scared. Is this sudden zapping to Planet Otto a good thing or not? She had the opportunity to see Ruu, whom she badly misses. On the other hand, she thinks that her family and friends are worrying. What's worse, Christine is still crazy over Kanata. She doesn't know what she's about to face when she gets home. As she imagines Christine's reaction, she doesn't know if she would get scared or laugh out loud.

Speaking of Christine, let's leave them in Planet Otto and see what is happening on Earth. Nanami was back from Sapporo and Aya was done with her script. They were constantly calling the temple. Nobody was answering. "What happened? Why don't they answer?" Nanami asked, "I really want to go shopping. There is a sale and I really want to see if the dress fits Miyu." Aya can't help but sigh. After awhile, she supposed, "What if they went to America?"

"Miyu would probably tell us before going," Nanami countered.

"… or sucked in a chasm? Then, transported to a different dimension?" Aya thought aloud. She began like her idea and wrote notes about it. Nanami sweatdropped. _'It is possible.'_ Nanami told herself seriously, _'…and if that ever happened, I hope they come back soon.'_

Out of nowhere, Christine popped out. "Did I hear that right? Saionji-kun and Miyu-chan not answering the phone?" she asked. The two girls froze. They didn't answer and the pink-haired girl began, "What if those two…"

"Oh no…" the duo uttered.

"Miyu was shrieking and Kanata's initial reaction is to come to her aid…" she began narrating.

"'Miyu! What happened?'" she said, imitating Kanata.

"'Kanata! I was so scared.'" she switched to the other side, imitating Miyu.

"'Don't worry, I'm here for you. Now and forever…'"

"'Kanata…'"

"'Miyu…'"

"'I love you…' and they kiss and they elope, then live happily ever after!" she fumed as she pictured and acted it out.

Then, Nozoumu popped out of nowhere too. "Miyu-cchi would not be unfaithful to me. She would never be! With my charming looks, Kanata is nothing compared to me," the narcissist said as if saying to balance the situation. Nanami and Aya sweatdropped. "I think we're gonna be stuck with two crazier people," Nanami whispered as Aya took note of the events. Aya, in Mikan-san mode and as if not hearing Nanami, said, "Things are going to be interesting." Nanami can't help sighing. "I guess that makes three of them" she sighed exasperatedly.

**

* * *

In America…**

"Honey, I'm worried," Miki told her husband.

"I am too. Miyu is not answering the phone for days," Yuu said in the same fashion.

"Miyu would call us if she'd go out for a long time, right?" Miki asked her husband and he nodded in reply.

The couple panicked. "What should we do? What if Miyu was abducted?" Miki asked. "What about Kanata?" he answered with a question. "What if both of them were abducted or worse… killed!?" Miki said as she began going hysterical.

* * *

Miyu was really disturbed. She couldn't sleep due to worrying. She wanted to calm down so she went to the garden downstairs. The lights were dim in the hallway and everyone seems to be asleep so she made sure that her steps weren't going to disturb the ones asleep. She entered the garden. It was like paradise. A lot of unusual plants were found there and there was a big fountain at the center. Firefly-like creatures were all over the place, giving light to the dark. She sat under a tree and observed the clear, evening sky. There were a lot of stars and their moon shone like the Earth's moon. It reminded her of the times when she and Kanata would sit together and look at the moon in one part of the temple.

She stared blankly at the star-filled evening sky. She can't help being amazed with the pattern of the stars' trail. She watched the sky and slowly closed her eyes. She imagined that these stars can show their way home, with her family and friends. A bridge the heavens made just for them to cross and return. '_But what about Ruu and Wannya? Wasn't I excited when I found out that I was in Planet Otto? Wasn't I excited that I was finally going to meet Ruu, whom I badly miss? Maybe wishes really don't come for free,' _she sadly thought. As she kept on thinking, she already fell asleep.

Then came Kanata. He saw a familiar blonde girl seated on the grass and leaning on the tree for support. Miyu, perhaps? He went nearer and verified if it really is her. Well, he's right. _'Why is she sleeping outside? She might catch a cold if she'll stay longer,'_ he thought. He removed his jacket and covered her almost chilled body. "Baka… why sleep outside when there's a comfy room inside?" he said in an almost whispering tone, "Are you expecting anyone to come and carry you inside?" He sat beside her.

He was thinking of looking at himself right now, talking to a girl asleep. Why did he ask questions when he knows that she's not gonna respond since she's sleeping? Rhetorical questions, maybe. Whatever it may be, he still observed her sleeping. He had seen her sleep for almost a million times but every time he sees her peaceful resting face, he never regrets that he has loved her… almost. He doesn't know exactly how he feels but let's put it that way.

He reverted his attention to the starry night sky. The moon shone brightly as if it was a treasure in the sea of almost never-ending depth. He recalled those times when he looked at the moon with Miyu. Memories entered his mind as he continued staring upward. His eyelids began to drop and Miyu's head landed on his shoulder without warning. "I think we have to go inside," he told his slumbering friend softly. He carried her bridal style and brought her to her room.

He laid her on the snuggly bed and tucked her in like a father would to his child. He observed her. When he was about to leave, Miyu began to speak. He took a quick look at her before he left and then he brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I miss you mommy, daddy…" she uttered. He realized, even if this jolly girl is ecstatic of being reunited with Ruu and Wannya she still wants to go back to where she really belongs—to her family. He also realized the limited time he has if ever they're going to return to Earth. He sadly smiled and whispered the words _'I like you but I don't know if I love you'_ on her ear and left. Miyu had a smile on her face after he went back and uttered the words, "Same here."

* * *

In the morning, she woke up with a huge question mark on her head (not literally). _'How did I get here?'_ she asked herself. _'I might be dreaming yesterday… Maybe I was fast asleep, or did someone take me to my room last night?'_

Kanata knocked on her door and opened it. He said to the girl who just woke up, "Keikyoku-san had just invited Ruu and his family to come over here for lunch. So if I were you, I'd be preparing right now. It's already about 10:00. They'll be here around 11:30."

She beamed a grateful smile at him. He felt a blush creep on his cheeks but it was no time for this kind of emotions taking place. This means preparation. He quickly shut the door while Miyu was panicking.

* * *

It's about time the infamous Ruu and his parents will arrive. Miyu had grown anxious and excited to meet Ruu with his parents… and not to mention Wannya too. Approximately four minutes and twenty-seven seconds… no twenty-six, twenty-five… okay, so you know how time goes. Kanata, on the other hand, was too preoccupied with his feelings about his companion. He was busy in his reverie until Miko puts his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "If you like her, tell her as soon as possible. I'm just lucky enough I found Kara… and it's better to let her know how you feel. I don't want anybody else make the same mistakes I did," he advised. It startled Kanata and asked him through his readable expression (_'How did you find out_?' look). As a response, the older male smiled and said, "I've been through that too, so it's pretty obvious. And I promise I won't tell anyone… especially Kara. I don't want her to tell Miyu about your feelings. That would be ugly." Kanata smiled at him with gratefulness and embarrassment, and thanked Miko for his piece of advice.

A long black spaceship (comparable to a limousine) stopped in front of the entrance. A lady with long blonde hair (and looks like Miyu) carrying a cute little boy with the same hair color emerged from the vehicle. They were followed by a brunette man who looks like Kanata and a fat cat-like creature. "Miyu-san, Kanata-san!" the creature said in surprise. Ruu floated to his substitute-mama and papa on Earth and hugged them both. Wannya followed the baby and they had a warm group hug. After their reunion, Wannya apologized for being rude to Ruu's parents but they understood.

Ruu's mother approached Miyu, and began scrutinizing her from head to toe. Miyu felt pressure until the lady pinched her cheeks and said, "You're so cute~! You reminded me of my teenage years…" and she babbled more and more until her husband told her to stop. The people in the entrance sweatdropped.

* * *

They discussed the happenings during their lunch. They talked about what was Earth like, what was happening, was happened during Ruu and Wannya's stay ("Was Ruu a trouble for you?" "No, no, he wasn't"), and lots of other questions. After their lunch, Ruu's mother asked if she could capture the moment on a photo. The helper volunteered to take their photo so none of them would be missing in the photo. They posed formally and crazily in the pictures. When they were done, Ruu's mother zoomed outside the room and returned with copies of the photos and gave it to each one of them. Kara laughed at Miko's stupid looking expression while he teased her of looking like an owl (she wasn't ready when the picture was taken, so basically when it flashed her eyes were like plates).

Ruu's mother and father allowed Ruu and Wannya to play with Miyu and Kanata. As they played, Wannya talked about many stuff he missed on Earth. They also exchanged thoughts of how they missed each other. Then, Wannya asked them, "What if it would take time to go back to Earth, just like what happened to us?"

There was silence. "I don't know," both of them answered sadly. Ruu noticed the sad aura and tried to cheer up the twosome. "Thank you Ruu," Miyu said with a smile to the baby. Ruu hugged his substitute-mama-on-Earth and did the same to Kanata. "Mama! Papa!" he joyfully shouted. Oh, how the both of them missed being called like that… how they missed Ruu.

From a distance, Ruu's parents were watching them. "Aww… I hope they end up together," said the blonde lady lovingly. "Hm," the brunette man answered.

While the reunited foursome was taking advantage of the time they had, Kara ran to them and announced happily, "My friend reported that there is a possibility a chasm will appear at about six. The location is the cliff behind this inn. Isn't that great? You'll be home… probably." But the word 'probably' sounded a bit unsure so they echoed, "Probably?"

"Yeah… we're not sure whether the chasm leads to Earth. Chasms are one of the great mysteries of the universe," she said informingly, "The next chasm will appear about a year or so from now, but it's all based from probability, mathematical equations and movements of the heavenly bodies. So I guess you're lucky."

Miyu felt happiness but as she turned to Ruu who looked rather disappointed and began to cry, she frowned and felt a pang of sadness. "It's okay, Ruu," said Kanata holding the alien baby in his arms, "You have your own family here in Otto. We have to return to our own place too, where we truly belong. Don't forget to visit us on Earth someday, okay?"

She looked at the two of them. _'Kanata looks like a father… he can comfort Ruu and all. That reminds me of my own father. I hope they're alright,' _she sighed at her thoughts.

* * *

Time has come and they have to leave. Keikyoku, Kara, Miko, Wannya, Ruu and his parents were present to say goodbye to the two. The clock was ticking and as the second hand moved nearer to 12, Kara asked them to stand back. A great force pulled Miyu and Kanata and their goodbye barely made it to the greater audiences' ears. Ruu had tears in his eyes as he saw his substitute-mama and papa leave. Wannya comfortingly patted his young master's head. "We'll visit them someday…" he said. Then they left.

Miyu and Kanata landed awkwardly on each other. They had their eyes locked on each other until they heard familiar voiced from a distance. Miyu jumped off of her position and looked at her surroundings. 'This is…' she said to herself. "HOME! We're back home, Kanata! We're back… on Earth!" he happily exclaimed and hugged her housemate. Noticing her action and her housemate's reaction, she moved inches away and bowed her head in embarrassment. Then, Kanata laughed and spoke, "You should have seen your face!" Miyu fumed but instead of hitting him, she laughed along as well.

"Well, well, aren't you too happy?" asked a familiar voice. It was Nanami who saw them. The two stopped and waited for four other (lunatics)/friends: Aya, Santa, Nozoumo, and Christine. "Explain… what happened?" the five of them chorused and crossed their arms across their chests.

"A long story… we've been to Planet Otto," Miyu said exasperatedly. The group was surprised.

"How about let's talk about it over some snacks inside the temple," Kanata offered. Then, they went into the Saionji household.

After telling them the details of the story (but not including the sweet parts about them or else Hanakomachi would destroy the house), Christine's doubts faded and Aya was writing a story about it. The remaining three was asking a lot of questions about how Planet Otto was and they answered. Then, Nanami asked, "How are you going to explain your absence to Mr. and Mrs. Kouzuki?"

"What will be explained, Miyu dear?" asked a certain voice. It was Miyu's mother, Miki Kouzuki. Miyu whispered to the group, "Just ride along with the story, okay."

She turned to her mom and asked, "Have you been calling?"

"A lot of times my dear… about an average of a hundred calls," Miki innocently said, "Why haven't you been answering? I thought you were murdered or something."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Miyu said dramatically, "But we got stuck in an island, you see." Then she made up this 'stuck-in-an-island-and-all-alone-because-Kanata-was-on-another-part-of-the-island' story. Their friends listened to their imaginative lie and handed tissue boxes to Miki. Obviously, her mom was buying it. When their little story ended, men in black suits dragged Mrs. Kouzuki out. One of them said, "Mrs. Kouzuki, you have to get back to NASA… Why are you even running away when you can ask permission? Geez…"

"They won't allow me!" she replied while struggling to be free from the strong men's hold. Then she left.

* * *

"Wow," they said in unison as they saw Miyu's mother leave. They, too, left since evening was drawing near.

"Wow… I can't believe were back," said Miyu during dinner.

"And I can't believe we made up the 'stuck-in-an-island-and-all-alone-because-Miyu-was-on-another-part-of-the-island' story," he added.

Silence ruled them but they didn't notice because they were thinking about Ruu and the people they met in Planet Otto. Thinking about what Miko said, Kanata wanted to confess his feelings to Miyu. He gathered some courage and called out her name, "Miyu…"

"Hm?" she managed to say after she put the tempura on her mouth. Kanata's courage wasn't enough so he said, "Nothing."

She looked at him puzzled. 'What's up with him?' she asked herself. Then they resumed eating.

* * *

Miyu looked at the skies above her. It reminded her of Planet Otto. Even if that place was totally weird, she felt she was missing it. She was happy she got to meet Ruu and Wannya again and to meet Ruu's parents was fun especially his mother, she was friendly and childish.

Then came Kanata and disturbed her trail of thoughts. He looked like he wanted to talk about something so she asked, "What's up with you Kanata? You've been acting strange." He sat down and looked at the girl who asked the question. He just looked at her and said nothing. _'Kanata is creeping me out,'_ Miyu thought but Kanata was too busy to answer because his mind was battling whether to tell his true feelings or not. Then, his ego finally surrendered and mustered his courage to tell her despite the reddening of his face that he covered by bowing his head, "Miyu… I think…"

She looked at him observantly. _'What might he be thinking?' _she asked herself. Oh! How can Miyu be so naïve?!

"… Ilikeyou," he said too fast that Miyu can't understand a thing he was saying.

"Say what?"

"I like you," he said for the second time slower and while looking at her emerald eyes.

Her eyes were wide open and she was paralyzed at her place. Then, seconds later she began to laugh. Due to laughing out hard, tears began to form in her eyes. After her crazy moment, she looked directly at Kanata's eyes and said, "I've dreamt of this before. Instead you said _'I like you but I don't know if I love you.' _ And you know what I did? I said _'Same here.' _I didn't expect that this day would come… that I can tell you how exactly I feel. Anyway, let's stick to 'like' because 'love' isn't really a word I'm sure of."

**The End.**

_**Oh no… not yet!**_ after, let's say, _**ten years later**_…

They are sure of the word 'love' and they have proven it too with the odds, ups and downs of their lives. Miyu and Kanata are finally married and they have a cute little daughter named Miu. While they were cleaning the temple grounds one Monday morning, Momoka stopped by the Saionji's before she went to school but she stopped when she saw two familiar strangers. One of them transformed into a chubby cat-like thing.

"Wannya!" Momoka said in surprise. The blonde boy waved his hands and then the red-haired girl finally recognized him. "Ruu! I'm glad you're back." Upon seeing them, the couple dropped their brooms and hugged the teenage boy who was once their little baby Ruu. A promised reunion fulfilled, ne?

* * *

Yeah… this is the end folks. Surprised? Yeah... me too. It took me a lot of time to finish. That almost two years of waiting was due to my writer's block (It's quite hard because I was choosing from two versions. I was battling whether I'll have this one or the other one) on this particular story so I beg your pardon for this one. I hope you like the story and have a nice day!

And for the last part (omake), I'm sorry because I can't remember what really happened in the end of Daa Daa Daa (both manga and anime). I think the Spanish dub of Daa Daa Daa had a different ending. Oh well... I just made up my own still based on the anime. Sore ja~!


End file.
